1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light generating module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor light generating modules comprises a semiconductor laser element, a photodiode for monitoring, and a butterfly-type package. The aforementioned package contains the semiconductor laser element and the monitoring photodiode therein. The monitoring photodiode receives light from the semiconductor laser element. The butterfly-type package has a plurality of lead terminals. Through these lead terminals, the semiconductor laser element receives driving signals.